Memories
by Nirina-ne Bellanesia
Summary: "Meskipun ragamu tak disisiku, aku yakin jiwamu masih melekat di hatiku, Neji-kun. Dan aku akan selamanya mencintaimu."/Ficlet/ R&R please and DLDR!


Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Angst, Romance

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

.

**Tenten POV **

Angin berhembus dengan damai. Mengugurkan daun-daun kuning yang tadi bertengger di pohon-pohon sepanjang jalan kenangan ini. Ya, jalanan yang menyimpan kenangan-kenangan manisku bersamanya. Kenangan-kenangan yang telah terekam sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, di jalan ini.

Pertama kali kami bertemu ketika aku –baru memasuki umur 4 tahun- sedang menikmati suasana disini. Ya, aku baru pindah ketempat ini. Helaian-helaian poni rambut coklatku berkibar-kibar oleh angin sepoi-sepoi di setiap langkahku. Tapi, sesuatu terperangkap di mataku. Bayangan seorang anak lai-laki berambut panjang berwarna coklat sepertiku. Terlihat disana ia sedang terduduk di bawah pohon sambil menatap indahnya langit biru. Mata _lavender_-nya yang indah mengamati setiap gerakan-gerakan awan di langit yang gemulai. Kuhampiri dirinya, memperkenalkan diri dan memintanya sebagai teman di tempat baru ini. Akhirnya, dia menerimaku dengan sukacita.

Kaki-kaki jenjangku menyusuri setiap sudut jalanan ini. Menikmati damainya hembusan angin dan keindahan guguran daun yang telah menguning. Mata coklatku menyapu bersih pemandangan ini. Hingga akhirnya sesuatu tertangkap oleh mataku dan mengingatkanku akan sesuatu. Pohon itu…

Perlahan ku dekati pohon itu. Tidak perduli dengan suara-suara daun kering yang ku pijak. Mendekatinya dan menatap pohon itu dengan senyuman keikhlasan. Aku mengangkat tangan kananku dan mengelus permukaan kayu itu. Aku merasakan sesuatu ketika kulitku bergesekan dengan permukaan kayu itu. Sebuah ukiran.

_N loves T_

Seketika otakku memutar semua kenangan-kenangan itu. Ya, semuanya bagaikan album foto yang telah lama tersimpan. Terutama kenangan disaat dia mengukir nama kami di pohon ini. Ia mengukirnya tepat satu tahun kami menjalin kasih. Mengukir pohon ini untuk menyegel semua kenangan-kenangan manis kami. Lagi pula, pohon ini selalu menjadi tempat bermain kami -dari SD hingga sekarang- sepulang sekolah. Saling berbagi cerita hingga petang menjelang.

Tapi, itu semua hanyalah kenangan. Ya, semenjak kau tidak disisiku lagi, Hyuuga Neji. Jujur, aku terkaget mendengarnya. Selama dua tahun kami menjalin kasih, ia mengemas rahasianya dengan rapat dan rapi. Rahasia tentang penyakitnya, penyakit Leukimia. Dadaku sesak, setiap kali menjenguknya di rumah sakit. Hati ku miris, setiap kali aku melihat beberapa selang melilit bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Tapi, aku tidak pernah berhenti untuk berdoa kepada _Kami-sama _agar Neji-_kun _sembuh. Tidak perduli seberapa lama ia mendekam di rumah sakit. Aku hanya ingin dia sembuh.

Tapi, takdir berkata lain. _Kami-sama _tidak mengabulkan doa ku. Ya, Neji-_kun _pergi meninggalkanku tepat _Anniversary _ke-3 hubungan kami. Saat itu aku langsung terpuruk, memojokkan diri di kamarku. Menangis sepuasku. Bahkan aku sempat dibawa kerumah sakit akibat tidak makan dan dehidrasi selama seminggu. Saat dirumah sakit, aku berharap nyawaku diambil dan menyusul Neji-_kun _dialam sana. Tapi, lagi-lagi takdir berkata lain. Aku keluar dari rumah sakit, dengan sehat.

Mengingat peristiwa miris itu, tak sadar setetes _liquid _bening jatuh melewati pipi _chubby_-ku. Dengan kasar kuseka dengan lengan kananku. Dan mencoba untuk tersenyum. Mengikhlaskan segalanya yang sudah terjadi.

Tiba-tiba aku baru ingat hari ini ketika aku mengambil ponselku dari tas. Ya, aku sedikit _shock_, kenapa aku tidak ingat hari ini? Hari kematian Neji-_kun_.

Aku segera bergegas meninggalkan jalanan ini dan memasuki mobilku. Mengendarainya menuju sebuah toko bunga langgananku yang kebetulan di kelola oleh sahabatku.

.

TING TONG

Bel berbunyi ketika aku memasuki toko ini. Kulihat di seberang sana ada seorang cewek berambut pirang panjang yang tengah tersenyum kepadaku. Mata _aquamarine_-nya memancarkan kerinduan.

"Hai, Tenten-_chan_! Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya cewek itu.

"Ah, Ino-_chan_! Kau sudah kembali dari Thailand? Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanyaku sembari memilih-milih bunga yang kuinginkan.

"Baik. Aku sedang libur, jadi aku pulang ke Konoha saja. Mau beli bunga apa, Tenten-_chan_?"

Aku sibuk memilih bunga-bunga ini, hingga akhirnya aku mengambil setangkai bunga berwarna putih.

"Kau memilih lily putih? Untuk siapa?" tanya Ino.

"Neji-_kun_," jawabku lemas.

"Ah, _gomen ne_, Tenten-_chan_. Aku lupa," kata Ino dengan sedikit rasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah! Yang penting aku ingin membeli bunga ini," aku mengambil dompetku dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang. Lalu pergi meninggalkan toko itu dan mengendarai mobilku menuju suatu tempat.

.

Kuparkirkan mobilku. Kutarik badanku keluar dari mobil dan berdiri dalam diam didepan tempat ini. Kudongakkan kepalaku, mendapati sebuah ukiran besar di gapura batu ini, menggenggam erat bunga yang ku beli. Kemudian tersenyum dengan semangat.

_Konoha's Graveyard_

Melangkahkan kaki memasuki tempat ini. Hawa dingin mulai menusuk tubuhku. Tapi, tak ku perdulikan hawa mencekam ini. Mataku terus bergerak sana-sini untuk mencari sesuatu. Sebuah makam.

Dan dapat! Kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju makam itu dengan semangat. Kebahagiaan dan kerinduan bercampur di hatiku. Mendudukkan diriku di samping makamnya, dan mengelus-elus dengan lembut ukiran-ukiran di batu nisan itu.

.

_Rest in Peace _

Hyuuga Neji

Lahir : 3 Juli 1994

Meninggal : 4 Agustus 2011

.

"Hai, Neji-_kun_!" sapaku sembari meletakkan bunga lily putih di depan batu nisannya.

"Kamu tau ini hari _anniversary_ kita kan?" yang ditanya hanya diam tak bergeming.

"_Happy anniversary_, Neji-_kun_!" kataku sambil mengukir senyum termanis kepadanya, hingga tak sadar aku menitikkan airmata. Meskipun ia tidak bersuara, aku yakin dia mengucapkan hal yang sama kepadaku.

"Hahaha, ini kubawakan bunga lily putih untukmu," kataku.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus. Membuat airmata yang tadi tertetes mengering seketika. Mengibarkan mahkota bunga putih ini dengan damai.

"Meskipun ragamu tak disisiku, aku yakin jiwamu masih melekat di hatiku, Neji-_kun_. Dan aku akan selamanya mencintaimu."

Sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal, kuelus lagi ukiran yang terukir di batu nisannya. Kemudian tersenyum dengan ikhlas. Lalu aku membangkitkan diri dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju keluar pemakaman. Tak sadar sesuatu menatapku dari kejauhan.

"_Arigatou, _Tenten-_chan_."

.

** THE END **

Haah~~ selesai juga fic ini. Boleh curhat nggak? Entah kenapa author membuat fic ini, sungguh author bingung. Ngomong-ngomong, _gomen ne_ kalau ada salah dan fic ini pendek *kebiasaannih! _Need your review, readers! _


End file.
